Sue Bob Murphy calls Floof and Anna crybabies during Frozen
In the auditorium, Sue Bob Murphy was Frozen with her friends Mundy, Skeens, Kurst the Worst and Lazy Kid and Anna Banana and Floof. Sue Bob had a clever plan, and she was talking to Anna and Floof, who were crying about Anna's death. Sue Bob: Ha! (X30) Anna Banana and Floof, due to being sad over Anna's death, you two are such crybabies! You two are crybabies! (X10) Sue Bob began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Anna and Floof in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. Sue Bob: You're just dumb crybabies in the world. Whimpering like puppies. Scared of the dark you both are, whimping like puppies. Sue Bob, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! Sue Bob: Tears are streaming down your faces, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're both just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just crybabies. Sue Bob, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst and Lazy Kid: You're such crybabies! You're such a crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're both so very pathetic! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You two are such crybabies! You're such crybabies! You're such crybabies! It's so embarrassing that you're both sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such crybabies!! Anna and Floof began to cry even more and ran out of the auditorium. Anna and Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob, Mundy, Skeens, Kurst and Lazy Kid: Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Sue Bob: Goodbye, crybabies! The usher came in, and he was very angry. Usher: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Sue Bob, how dare you call Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during Frozen and make them cry! You and your friends are in big trouble for bullying Anna and Floof! That's it, all of you! Go home while I call your parents! And this means you, Sue Bob! At Sue Bob's house, Sue Bob's parents scolded Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, we can't believe you called Anna Banana and Floof crybabies during Frozen! Even worse, you made her cry even more! Sue Bob's mum: You know you can't do that to Anna and Floof just because they're crying about Anna's death. Sue Bob's dad: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for a month. Go upstairs to your room right now! Sue Bob went to her room, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! In the Rainbow Rangers' world, Indigo Allfruit and Pepper Mintz were worshipping Anna and Floof's feet. Indigo: Anna and Floof, I know that Sue Bob calls you crybabies. Anna: I know. Floof: Floof floof. Anna: I cry really hard everytime Anna dies in Frozen. Pepper: It's okay to cry, Anna and Floof! Cast Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Brian as Skeens Eric as Mundy Kimberly as Kurst the Worst Duncan as Lazy Kid Emma as Anna Banana Shy Girl as Floof Professor as Usher Joey as Sue Bob's dad Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Julie as Indigo Allfruit Kate as Pepper Mintz Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff